


The Sisterhood Of The Ruby Stilettos XXIII: Niagara

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Sisterhood Of The Ruby Stilettos [23]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Niagara Falls, Romance, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Pepper and Natasha enjoy the spectacular show of Niagara Falls. ;)
Relationships: Black Widow/Pepper Potts, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov
Series: The Sisterhood Of The Ruby Stilettos [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/46448
Kudos: 8





	The Sisterhood Of The Ruby Stilettos XXIII: Niagara

**Author's Note:**

> Original DW/LJ Date Of Completion: July 5, 2020  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: eptember 22, 2020  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Marvel and Paramount do, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 1219  
> Author’s Note: The entire series can be found [here.](https://bradygirl-12.dreamwidth.org/4740399.html)

_The wonder of the Falls,_  
_Awes the spirit,_  
_As power falls over cliffs,_  
_Demanding and serene._

  


**Celia Chomsky**  
**_“Niagara Falls,_** _  
**Wonder Of The World”**_  
**1867 C.E.**

  
“We should go to the drive-in this summer,” Pepper said.

Natasha looked at her friend and lover. Both women were settled in comfortable lounge chairs on the patio of the Rainbow Cabins on the Canadian side of Niagara Falls. Their view of the Falls was spectacular. They could see the American Falls, complete with the Bridal Falls, directly in front of them. Turning their heads to the right, they could see the Canadian Horseshoe Falls. 

The lights suddenly went on and the Falls were bathed in a rotation of brilliant colors: yellow, red, green, blue, purple and orange. It was a breathtaking sight.

“Now, if we follow that movie, Niagara, that you showed me, we’ll have to go to the Cave Of The Winds tomorrow.” Natasha stretched out her legs. Both women wore shorts and T-shirts. Natasha had kicked off her sandals and wiggled her bare toes.

“Sure, we’ve done the _Maid Of The Mist_ , Table Rock House, and we must see the Botanical Gardens.”

“And Skylon Tower.”

“Naturally.” Pepper sipped her margarita. “I already made reservations for dinner in their rotating restaurant.”

“You’re too good to me.”

“Probably.”

Natasha tut--tutted. She bent and stretched out her leg. 

“Are you trying to be Marilyn Monroe?” asked Pepper.

“I could do worse.”

Pepper smiled. “Well, she played a _femme fatale_ in _Niagara_. It was released in early ’53, just as she was on the cusp of stardom. Two of her most popular movies, _Gentlemen Prefer Blondes_ and _How To Marry A Millionaire_ , were released later that year, but she didn’t play villains in those films.”

“Bet she liked playing a schemer.”

“She certainly did.”

Natasha kept her gaze on the American Falls. The Bridal Falls were separate from the others, a stand-out in the show. Natasha was impressed. Despite the touristy surroundings, the natural beauty could not be diminished. She loved the roar of the Falls as the water poured over the cliffs.

“Marilyn was gorgeous, and her co-star Jean Peters was certainly beautiful, too,” Pepper said.

“They did have good chemistry in their scenes together. I could see some girl-on-girl action there.”

Pepper smirked. “I’d watch that.”

“Of course you would, and I’d be right beside you.”

Pepper sipped her drink. “Lovely ladies are always a pleasure.”

“Mmm hmm.”

“Did you know the longest walk in cinematic history was filmed for the movie?”

“Do tell?”

“Yes, they just kept the camera on Marilyn as she walked away.”

“She had two scenes like that in the movie.”

“Memorable ones.”

“Highly.”

Pepper nodded. “Extremely.”

Natasha crossed a shapely leg over her knee. “Happily.”

Pepper smiled. “Pretty.”

“Thank you.”

“I was talking about the Falls.”

Natasha laughed. She took a sip from her own margarita.

Yellow was the current color for the Falls, evoking gold and magical wonders. Natasha had seen magnificent sights all over the world, but this famous sight was somehow soothing as well as exciting. She was pleased that Pepper had suggested this place for their vacation.

“The fireworks should start soon,” Pepper said.

“The Canadian-American border is a fascinating case study.”

“You mean because it’s the longest undefended border in the world?”

“Pretty much. Coming from Europe, I’m not used to this.”

“Oh, Europeans seem to go easily across borders.”

“These days, but in the past, not so much.”

“From a Russian viewpoint, borders are sacred?” Pepper watched the color on the Falls change from yellow to green.

“Only Russian borders are sacred,” Natasha said wryly. “Ask Poland or Finland what they think about my country’s view of inviolate borders.” 

“I think I’ll pass.”

“Good idea.”

They sat in companionable silence for several minutes, enjoying the warm July evening and the spectacular show.

“Beautiful,” Pepper said in satisfaction.

“The Falls?”

“Yes.” She turned her head. “And you.”

“Aww.”

Pepper smiled and finished her drink. She refilled her glass from the pitcher on the small table between their lounge chairs.

A loud bang! kicked off the fireworks. There were oohs and aahs and shouts of joy from the crowds in the park far below. A maple leaf bloomed high above the Falls, an impressive design that celebrated Canada Day.

The fireworks show continued, Pepper and Natasha laughingly oohing and aahing. They were impressed by the skill of the guy in charge of the fireworks. Or maybe it was a woman, Pepper said.

“What a beautiful night,” she added.

“I agree.” Natasha refilled her glass as the fireworks boomed, the showers of sparks falling to earth. Natasha liked the sound the sparks made.

Maple leaves, stars, pinwheels, starbursts…a display of sparkle and bombast that delighted and awed. When the final fusillade went off, it was monumental in scope and spectacle. 

Pepper and Natasha went inside Cabin B. Locking the door behind them, it was mere seconds before they fell into each other’s arms and practically danced over to one of the twin beds.

”Whee!” Pepper said, bouncing on the bed.

Natasha grinned. She climbed up on the bed and straddled her partner, eyes gleaming with ideas. Pepper looked up with eager anticipation.

“Do your worst, baby.”

Natasha smiled and methodically rolled up Pepper’s T-shirt, tossing off her own T-shirt to a corner of the room.

“Black Widow wears a black bra, eh?” pepper asked as she traced the brassiere with a questing finger.

“Only the best.”

Pepper slid her hands up Natasha’s legs, cupping her buttocks. “You’ve still got too many clothes on.”

Natasha wiggled her hips. “Let me take care of that.” She shimmied her shorts down and off.

“I like your prompt response.”

“I’m Jill-on-the-spot, all right.”

“Oh, aren’t you a clever girl?”

“The cleverest.” Natasha stroked Pepper’s silky hair. “I love you.”

Pepper smiled. She reached up and touched her lover’s face. “I love you, too, sweetheart.” Her heart fluttered as she saw Natasha’s vulnerability. “Make love to me to the sound of the Falls.”

“You’ll need a cigarette afterward.” Natasha smiled seductively. “Guaranteed.”

“Ooh, bring it on.”

Natasha unhooked Pepper’s bra and cupped her full breasts. Pepper arched into her touch.

“Mmm, yeah, baby.” Natasha’s thumb rubbed one of Pepper’s nipples.

Rushing water was the backdrop, as smooth and exciting as Pepper’s skin. Natasha caressed her lover and said, “You’re a tall drink of water.”

“Appropriate.” Pepper wiggled her hips.

“You bet.”

Kisses cascaded as the water crashed onto the rocks. It splashed with cool mists, creating rainbows of color as the curtains of water offered places of privacy behind the torrent. 

Secret places were in Natasha and Pepper, hidden behind their own curtains, only allowing each other to peek behind those curtains. Natasha had secrets-upon-secrets, but Pepper had her own. Each woman was a Force of Nature, powerful and exotic, placid and peaceful.

They joined together in a passionate embrace. They matched the power of the Falls, grand and dynamic as they tasted and touched.

Natasha whispered, “Am I Marilyn?”

“You’ll do.” Pepper asked, “Am I Jean?”

“As beautiful as.”

Could Marilyn Monroe and Jean Peters have loved each other so much? Maybe, if given enough time. 

Certainly Natasha and Pepper loved each other, and as the Canadian and American Falls roared over the precipice, so did they.


End file.
